Black Weston
CaptainRAZOR322 1st character. "Where there is evil, there will be justice to be served. Where there is good, evil will follow. I will strike down upon thee with great vengence and furious anger to those who harm my brothers and sisters of Light side." '- Black Weston' Profile Name: Black Weston Age:19 Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 6' Weight: 145 Hair: Jet Black Eyes: Blue Appearance He is 19. He has on all black with white outlines. He has a black suit underneath the coat along with black combat boots. His hair is black and is partly spiked up. He has blue eyes and stands around 6'. Personality He is a well respectful person. He will fight for what is right. He is very intelligent and a gentleman to kind people. When in battle, he is somewhat strategic, planning his attacks and coordinating them along with his Team. He is a very friendly and outgoing man, sometimes is funny and sometimes serious. He loves meeting new people and making friends. However, this friendliness can sometime be seen as naivity, and quite often gets him into trouble with some of the more conservative members at Beacon. Weapons and Abilities As a student at Beacon he is moderately trained in light combat. He does have two signiture weapons. First is the "Midnight Fire", a Colt .45 with a compensator. Its entire color is black, including the bullet and the casings. When he fires the gun, it gives off blue flames. He found a 2nd pistol just like his and bought it during a break time in a mission. He now has two Midnight Fire's. His second weapon is The Shadow's Edge, a katana that has a jet black blade that uses mostly Red Dust. This blade has the average cutting capacity of any sword, but can be enhanced through the usage of Red Dust. He usually can do this when he focuses his Aura. The sheath is on the left side. His sheath has a modified shotgun inside it. It enables him to blast his way through multiple foes. He can blast his sword out and use from there, or use it like an actual shotgun in which the barrel is at the end of his sheath. His Aura glows a dull black, and is mainly for speed and light defense. Backstory Black was sent to Beacon Academy to achieve Hunter class so he obtain a better education in combat and a better occupation. This drive to learn at Beacon was insired and derived from his foour sister, Alice, Lara, Crystal, and Ashely. Now currenlty at Beacon, he has met numerous friends of many trades: Marianne, Logan, Noname, Ivory, Jack, and Ririi. So far, he is getting great with Beacon and people up there. Particularly Logan and Marianne. During his adventures in Beacon, he has is solved crimes with Ivory and Noname, tracked down a beowolf with Ririi, and eventually became a member and eventual leader of Team BLAM. 'Team' Team BLAM (Future) Relationships Alice: His lovable sister. Logan: His blind right hand man on Team BLAM. Marianne: His new gf. Ririi: A friend. The entire team MAID: He has a great partnership with them. Greg: Friendly to him. For now. Inari: Just met. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Accepted Character